1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a server and a detecting method for a power chip.
2. Description of Related Art
Server power up sequence is very important for a server. The server detects the server power up sequence by detecting a power good signal. The power good signal is sent by a power chip. However, if the power good signal is abnormal, the power chip cannot be determined to be abnormal.